Felicidades
by TanInu
Summary: El cumpleaños de Sasuke ha llegado, pero Naruto misteriosamente ha sido mandado de misión. Totalmente frustrado y molesto, el moreno va a reclamar donde la Godaime, quien le da un regalo que Naruto le dejó, ¿de qué se tratará?


Hola! Je, se preguntarán que demonios hago aquí subiendo esto si todavía no sigo mi otra historia. Eh, bueno...¡perdón! Pero ayer cuando miraba las telarañas (¿qué? se la ha pasado lloviendo y la luz va y viene) recordé que mañana era el cumpleaños de nuestro vengador favorito ;3 así que tomé mi -cuaderno de Historia (el que tenía a la mano) y me puse a escribir una historia. Y hoy, aprovechando el día (... que no deja de llover, aún) la pasé a compu y _ta-dá! _aquí está. No es la gran cosa, pero es algo que se me ocurrió y que si no escribía me iba a torturar hasta el fin de los tiempos (... jejeje, ignórenme, soy una exagerada) Como sea, aquí se los dejo, disfrútenlo.

**

* * *

**

**Felicidades**

:-:

Con un paso más que decidido se podía ver al joven Uchiha, quien de manera totalmente conciente ignoraba todas las sonrisas, frases o comentarios que le daban a su persona. Su vista y entera concentración estaba en su meta: la torre de los Hokages. Frunce el ceño al comenzar a subir los escalones y de nueva cuenta ignora a todo ser que se le cruce.

-¡Hey! ¡Sasuke!-

Un tic y una ligera desviación de mirada. Al ver que tan sólo se trata de Shikamaru, sigue con su camino como si nada, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la Godaime.

-Mira nada más, creí que seguirías en el hospital…

-Cállate, Shikamaru—pone su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Qué problemático, ¿a qué vienes con la Godaime? Deberías estar con Naruto…

-Precisamente de **_eso _**vengo a hablar—gruñe abriendo la puerta y entrando prácticamente echando chispas.

La rubia mujer se encuentra trabajando totalmente ajena, puesto que después de un largo sermón cortesía de Shizune, tiene que acabar todo el papeleo que debió de entregar hace más de cinco días. Levanta la mirada al sentir el chakra y no puede evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Je, el papeleo puede esperar.

-Oh, Sasuke, qué sorpresa verte aquí—dice con un deje de burla e ironía.

Frunce el ceño sintiendo que su poca paciencia se esfuma rápidamente. Aprieta los puños viendo a la mujer.

-Y, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?—sonríe y se recarga en la silla.

-Sólo vine a preguntar, ¿por qué demonios mandó ayer al dobe de misión?

-Oh—sonrisa de suficiencia—Es que como cierto capitán se encontraba aún en el hospital, necesitaba a alguien que cubriera su cargo…-inocencia pura.

De nueva cuenta un tic adorna la ceja del chico, quien ya no le está importando mucho el hecho de ser condenado o darle el título de Ninja traidor o renegado por atentar contra su Hokage.

-Pero, ¿por qué él?—_calma Sasuke, cál-ma-te._

-Por que era el único disponible—sonrisa misteriosa—Y el único capaz de llevarla a cabo.

Un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta-_Si, como no tenemos ninjas…_

_-_¿Algún problema, Uchiha?

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?—encara a la mujer con ironía, ya sin una gota de paciencia-¡Si usted envió a **mi esposo** a una misión un día antes de mi cumpleaños!-

-Ah, era por eso…

_Ah, era por eso, _refunfuña furioso.

-¡De qué otra maldita cosa podría ser!-

-No sé—se ríe—Te la vives quejándote el mundo, no se como Naruto te soporta…

Al demonio todo, hasta aquí llegó la vieja…

-Antes de que intentes cualquier cosa—sonrisa que parece un tanto conciliadora—Naruto te dejó un regalo, como consolación…

Inhala y exhala mientras la ve sacar un sobre de uno de sus cajones y deslizarlo por la mesa hacia él.

-Diría que lo más apropiado sería que él te lo diera, pero viendo las _circunstancias_—risa burlona—tendré que hacer el sacrificio de dártelo y ver tu cara…

-¿De qué habla?—comienza a abrirlo y saca lo que parece ser una sencilla hoja.

-Tú sólo limítate a leer y entenderás todo—se acomoda mejor en su silla, como si esperara que la función comenzara.

Los ojos negros se pasean con velocidad por la hoja, leyendo su contenido al principio con calma, pero cuando va avanzando, sus facciones van cambiando. Su mirada se vuelve incrédula, separa los labios inconcientemente y sus manos comienzan a temblar. Cuando parece terminar de leer, de nueva cuenta regresa al principio para releerla, queriendo ver si no se equivocó en nada de lo antes leído. Baja la hoja y se encuentra con la divertida Godaime, quien entrelaza sus dedos con deleite.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Lo que dice, ¿no? ¿Qué no lo acabas de leer?—gruñe.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Es imposible, inimaginable… es…es…

-¿Parece una broma? –ríe al ver la cara—Lo que tienes ahí son los resultados de unos estudios efectuados hace poco más de dos semanas. Si no me crees, puedes ir al hospital, ahí corroboran todo.

-Pero…-su mente parece volver a trabajar y es ahí cuando nota el detalle—Un minuto ¿usted sabía de esto?

-Parece obvio, ¿no?

De verdad, quizás la noticia fue demasiado y el pobre chico esté sufriendo un shock mental.

-¿¡Y de todas maneras lo envió de misión!

El sharingan brilla en todo su esplendor y las aspas comienzan a girar amenazantes mientras que su chakra se descontrola. La mujer en lugar de alarmarse, sólo aumenta la sonrisa e ignorando la amenazante presencia, mira a su reloj y suspira complacida.

-Si yo fuera tú, me iría a mi casa…

El chico da un par de pasos y queda frente a ella estampando sus palmas contra el escritorio.

-¡Yo no me voy hasta saber a dónde demonios mandó a Naruto de misión!

Una risa resuena en la habitación y los ojos dorados brillando con diversión contenida.

-Exactamente, Uchiha.

-.-.-

Corre como alma que persigue el diablo. ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido? Recién que se enteró que el rubio había sido mandado de misión, se paró de la cama y salió a enfrentar a la Godaime, ni siquiera reparó en otros detalles. Arg, estúpida vieja, ya luego le cobraría esa maldita broma. Entra rápidamente a la estancia de su familia y sigue su trayecto hacia la casa principal donde al entrar, se pone a revisar como loco toda la planta baja para después subir e ir abriendo todas las puertas. Al entrar a la suya prácticamente revisó hasta en el armario, pero ningún rastro. Hasta que oye un ruido en una habitación continua. Si no se equivocaba, esa fue su cuarto cuando era niño. Salió con cautela y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. La habitación estaba irreconocible. Ninguno de los muebles había sido cambiado de lugar, pero ahora estaban limpios, pulidos y con una nueva capa de pintura. El piso perfectamente aseado y con una nueva alfombra sobre este. Las ventanas abiertas con cortinas nuevas y en la cama, encontró a su razón profundamente dormido, sobre sábanas nuevas de un pulcro blanco con detalles azules.

Sintió su corazón latir desbocado. Ese cuarto había recuperado la vida perdida. Entró silenciosamente hasta quedar frente al rubio, quien se movió un poco entre sueños. Con una sonrisa se sienta en el borde de la cama y acerca su mano para quitar los mechones que cubrían su rostro. Ante la caricia, los ojos azules se abren y desorientados miran a su alrededor, hasta dar con la figura frente a él y sonreírle.

-Hola, teme.

-Usuratonkachi—responde antes de sentir como se levanta rápidamente y se abraza a su cuello con fuerza.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke!—exclama de lo más feliz. Siente como las manos del moreno le sujetan por la cintura y se pega a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que esconde su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Por otro lado, el Uchiha escucha los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos mientras que, ante el sutil movimiento, siente algo distinto en el otro cuerpo. Con sus manos temblando nuevamente, las va moviendo hasta quedar sobre el vientre el rubio, quien al contacto pega un brinquito y se pega más al otro, sonrojado. Pasa saliva nervioso al meter sus manos bajo la camisa y sentir eso que estaba buscando. Sus ojos negros se abren sin creérselo mientras que la punta de sus dedos se pasean por esa casi imperceptible nueva curvatura formada en el vientre de su esposo. Baja la mirada anonadado, queriendo escuchar su voz para sacarlo de esa ensoñación.

-Do-Dobe.

Escucha una risita entre divertida y enternecida antes de verlo levantar la mirada, y sonreírle de la manera más bella del mundo y plantarle un suave beso en sus labios.

-Oh, y…-dice el kitsune al separarse y que sus ojos se vayan aguando producto de las lágrimas mal contenidas antes de volver a sonreír—Felicidades, papá.

**

* * *

**

:-:

**Owari**

* * *

Awww~

Jajaja, perdón, pero ando con mi nivel de _melosidad_ alto. Y...¿qué les pareció? Acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Sobre los que deseen saber sobre "El zorro y el cazador" pues... ah, intentaré seguirle este fin de semana. Crucen los dedos, oren a quien quieran para que en verdad lo haga, por que lo que llevo como que no me termina de convencer. Bueno, sin más me despido. ¡Gracias por leer!

atte: TanInu

P.D. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke! :3


End file.
